


Melancholy is the Pleasure of Being Sad

by periwren



Series: Sanders sides watch movies [1]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: sad movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: Morality and Anxiety watch movies together. Based off Thomas's, why be sad when you can be sadder short.





	Melancholy is the Pleasure of Being Sad

Anxiety sighed deeply "Tell me again why you are doing this?"

"Because we never spend any time together," said Morality

"Yeah and?" questioned Anxiety

"Well I've seen how you and Logic have been getting along so much better lately, I thought maybe I could be your best friend too," smiled Morality

"Um, look I'm not "best friends" with Logic or anything, I'm Anxiety - nobody wants me to hang around, its just- well Logic can't have a debate on his own can he? If you weren't so er you, or Princey so stupid, I'm sure he wouldn't bother asking me,"

"So I have decided that we are going to be movie marathon buddies!" said Morality, ignoring the others response, "Because you are the only other personality who can stay awake to 5am,"

"Whatever," huffed Anxiety as he rearranged his half of the blanket on the couch. Patton set up a big bowl of popcorn, some soft drinks, and some other snacks on the table in front of them.

"Okay I've got Mr CuddleBuns and you have Ms FluffyBottom - I think we're all set,"

"And what exactly are we going to be watching?" Anxiety expected Morality to pull out all of the Winnie the Pooh movies but instead;

"Well we are going to start with, Marley & Me, then Fox and the Hound, Red Dog, Grave of Fireflies, My Sisters Keeper, Bridge to Terabithia and then Bambi," he said snuggling up to Anxiety, "and if we have time Little Women,"

Anxiety stared at him.

"um ... are you sure you're going to be okay with all of those?"

"Yes - why be sad when you can be sadder right?"

Several hours later

"PRINCEY!" shouted Logic as he burst into the creative sides room "You have to help me! It's Anxiety and Morality!"

"What's wrong?" cried Princey jumping up from his bed, cucumber slices on his eyes falling to the floor, not even caring that his face masked cracked terribly as he grabbed his samurai sword, "Where are they? Are they in danger?"

"I don't know, there are no signs of physical injury or immediate danger but there're absolutely hysterical! They are just clutching each other and some plush toys on the couch and completely inconsolable,"


End file.
